theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wiki
Welcome to the The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wiki The Old Ones are the first and original vampire family in existence and as such, all vampires are blood-descended from them. The Old Ones was born during the year of 11 B.C. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. In the beginning of they're origin, It is revealed that there are five Old Ones due to fact that they are blood relatives. Until currently, The Old Ones discovered they have a younger brother, whom was born the same exact night but was seperated during the process, as of today, their are six Old Ones. The Old Ones possess no weaknessess like others created after their time. They're origin began in the beginning of the Old World (North America). As many centuries past, currently The Old Ones are living in Manhattan, New York as college undergraduates. They are trying to co-exist with humans, knowing that they do not believe in harming the weak. The Old Ones is the highest ranking body that serves as the governing authority over all vampires. Using state-of-the-art technology and a secret police, The Old Ones controls every aspect of the institutionalized vampire society, from the monarchs to the agenda of the American Vampire League, by setting law and settling disputes. Defying "The Old Ones" is considered an act of treason. Home wikia.jpg|Welcome to The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wikia ariana.jpg|Ariana (The Exotic) camille.jpg|Camille (The Gentle) Henderson.jpg|Eric (The Inevitable) michael.jpg|Michael (The Influential) vincent.jpg|Vincent (The Inspirationalist) andre.jpg|André (The Hybrid) season1.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 1 season2.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 2 season 3.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 3 season 4.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 4 season 5.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 5 Horizon.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 6 SeasonPromo.jpg|The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals: Season 7 Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 Content *TV Series *New York City *Vampires *Hybrids *Werewolves *Witches *Assailants The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Episodes Season 1 Pilot The Return The Beginning of The End With One Comes All A Night to Remember Ancient History A New Breed Time Heals All Wounds Another Moon Killed or Be Killed Armageddon New Year's Eve Season 2 Memory Lane Mistake Kindness for Weakness The End of The Affair The Reckoning The Descent Moment of Truth Bloodlines Disturbing Behaivor The Sun Also Rises The End Approaches Inevitable Circumstances The Point of No Return Season 3 Bad Occurence Rising Letting Go History Repeating Difficult Measures Let The Right One In Despite The Outcome The Turning Point Split Advantages Unfinished Business Controverse of Comfort The Last Day Know Thy Enemy Season 4 Formality of The Past Concealed Uprising Insignificant Beliefs As The Pain Surfaces Secrets Among Each Other The Homecoming Beyond Our Differences While The Night Transitions Resentment Upon Yourself The Initiative of Vengeance Conclusion Of Us All Tendencies Never Forgotten Season 5 Predicaments After Another Contrivances of Enmity Quite The Surprise The New Conception Defective Stages of Conflict Our City of Ethics Obtained Within Analogies Instilled By The Penetration Aware of the Unfortunate Discrepancies Origin of the End The Eradication of the Uncertain This Moment Is Ours Season 6 Afflictions That Are Necessary Determined To Retaliate Speculative Liaisons The Ties That Bind Advocates of Upcoming Contingencies Bringing Upon The Commencement Imminent Towards All Discretions Destined To Inherit Faith Realizing It's Never Substantial Commanded Adjustments Within Listen Without Cruel Adjustments Commitment To Our Division Season 7 Destined Tribulations of Ascending Descendants of Prevailing Osculations Confirmed Upon Erroneous Lectures Sustained Provisions Among Inanimacy Intrusted With Horrendous Objections Acquiring The Gratified Exertions Foundations of Precluded Introductions Iniquitous Concerns Upon Advocated Provinces Estranged Ascendancies Upon Coruscations Resignated Measures of Terminated Limits Powers & Weaknesses |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Powers |- | colspan="3" | Channeling | Accelerated Healing | Mind Compulsion | Pain Infliction | Pyrokinesis | Spell Casting | Super Jump | Super Speed | Super Strength | Telekinesis | Werewolf Bite |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Weaknesses |- | colspan="3" | Device | Invitation | Sunlight | Vervain| Wolfsbane | Wood |- |} Season Outlined Episodes |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Season 1 (Ratings) |- | colspan="3" | Pilot • The Return • The Beginning of The End • With One Comes All • A Night to Remember • Ancient History • A New Breed • Time Heals All Wounds • Another Moon • Killed or Be Killed • Armageddon • New Year's Eve |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Season 2 (Ratings) |- | colspan="3" | Memory Lane • Mistake Kindness for Weakness • The End of The Affair • The Reckoning • The Descent • Moment of Truth • Bloodlines • Disturbing Behaivor • The Sun Also Rises • The End Approaches • Inevitable Circumstances • The Point of No Return |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Season 3 (Ratings) |- | colspan="3" | Bad Occurence Rising • Letting Go • History Repeating • Difficult Measures • Let The Right One In • Despite The Outcome • The Turning Point • Split Advantages • Unfinished Business • Controverse of Comfort • The Last Day • Know Thy Enemy |} Season Outlined Characters |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Main Characters |- | colspan="3" | Eric | Vincent | Michael | André | Camille | Ariana | Isabella | Dominic | Destiny | Gordon | Ayana Bennett | Jamia Bennett | Kate | Sariah | Kristina |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Recurring Characters |- | colspan="3" | Connor | Marissa | Tyler | Christian | Kayla | Derren | Richard | Matthew | Sage | Victoria Bennett | Lauren Bennett | Stella | Wesley | Selene | Marcus | Slater | Paige | Nick | Ethan | Faith | Hayden | Nyla | Ryan | Scott |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Species |- | colspan="3" | Vampire | Witch | Werewolf | Human | Ghosts | |} Season Outlined Objects |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Ancient Inventions |- | colspan="3" | Device |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Diaries and Journals |- | colspan="3" | Eric's Diary | Grimoire |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #606060" | Other |- | colspan="3"| Vervain | Lapis Lazuli | Bennett Talisman | Moonstone | Wolfsbane | Weapons | The Sun & The Moon Curse | Wood |- |} Latest Episode Formality of The Past As months proceeded and the city of New York remains stable under any no supernatural occurences, The Old Ones move ahead with their lives and hopes that peace can be endured throughout many years. In the midst of obtaining a atrocious dream, Eric ferociously awakens with a lingering craving for human blood but begins to reassure himself that he will no longer hurt another innocent being. Blaming the though that he fed on so many during his former months with his past love Kristina, Eric tries to cope with the fact that blood can generate his whole demeanor and shape him to become a relentless brute towards the human society. Smelling the scent of blood in the kitchen, Eric fastly arrives in the kitchen with the urge of a smile rising. He views Isabella heating two glasses of packaged blood and watches her as she is wearing his dress shirt with no edible under attire on but her see-through undergarmens. As she is unexpectedly touched by the hands of Eric, she turns around with the expression of laughter, embraces him with a kiss and states to him that they will continue to try to control his current lust of consuming fresh human blood. As Eric replinishes from her statement, Isabella questions his motvies and Eric replies that he use to imagine a newborn having a bloodlust problem but never imagined an ancient vampire like himself will be suffering with a detrimental predicament. Isabella implies that it will take time and that every immortal has to train themselves to undergo the same infatuated procedure. Hoping that she's right, Eric quickly picks up and pins Isabella towards the nearby wall; he begins to embrace her with his love and the two interwine. As she awakens herself from the exhile state of mind, original witch Lorena announces to herself that she plans to seek vengeance against all of the undead and immortal species (vampires) and mainly declares her war upon The Old Ones. With nothing but past images of their former war, Lorena initiates a plot to exterminate the entire existence off all supernaturals and begins to plot out her devious beginning ad conclusion but first states to herself that she needs to commence a unit that consists of powerful and unique witches to guide her along through her retributional course. Reconnecting his life upon the horrifiying news Camille informed him, Scott enters his first class with a depressional expression that is easily recognized by Matthew and Wesley. Before class begins, Matthew states to Scott that he has to wake up out of his undiagnosed coma, come back to reality and begin accepting Camille the way she is. Scott replies that he began to question his beliefs once he discovered the novel about vampires inside of his personal belongings and now it's hard for him to adjust to the truth. Wesley points out that once they found out of Camille's secret along with her family, it was kind of difficult to adjust to but they didn't let the mythical information overturn the friendship they share with Camille and soon he will have to face the same and make a choice. Scott implies that it's not that easy, especially if it's someone your falling for and want to spend your life. Looking with unexcused assertions, Matthew and Wesley keeps their upcoming comments to themselves as the professor begins his class term. Helping her old roommate search for a significant dress for homecoming, Camille becomes restless and sits as she feels that her mind is over-depressed. Her friend asks what has been going on with her for the last couple of weeks, Camille replies that she can't seem to mentally function without thinking of the man she truly loves, which is Scott. Her friend relunctantly informs her that if he can't face the truth and come to his senses fully, then he doesn't deserve to have her in her life. Feeling that she may be overdramatic with her response, Camille states that he is just like every human being but internally, he consists of a heart that is pure, loyal and lovable. Not paying attention of her recent response, her friend states that he's apparently not for her and also implies that she should dismiss her feelings for him. As she suddenly attains a frenetic emotion, Camille fastly approaches her former roommate and compels her to terminate addressing her opinions and continue shopping for a particular dress. Agreeing that she should, Camille refrains from her temper igniting and keeps her composure. Walking home from a indolent first day of him working at the local recreational center, Gordon enters his residence and quickly approaches the couch and begins to collect himself as he thinks about the random in the world. Swiftly asking how his first day was at his first occupational job, Destiny begins to move the surrounding furniture in order to get his attention and install a smile upon his face. Gordon replies that will there ever be a time where his parents will let him relax during a blissful occasion, taking his response as a juntional insult, Vincent quickly arrives in his presence and announces to him that it will always be the morals of a parent and that he must not get sarcastic with his mother. Gordon implies that his response was just a sudden act without thinking and that he apologizes. As Vincent accepts his wrongdoing, Destiny makes clear that they're only there to guide him in the accurate direction instead of in the opposite route. Implying that he knows where it leads to, Gordon tries to excuse himself away from the conversation, but is impetuously impended by his uncle, Dominic. Dominic suggests to Vincent and Destiny that he's had a disheveled day and may'be they should let him get some rest before they begin questioning his motives. Agreeing with Dominic's allegation, Vincent informs Gordon that they'll discuss about the topic later, as he leaves to return to his brother's estate. Once Vincent departs, a sudden knock occurs which Dominic answers and Destiny approaches the door. A unfamiliar guest arrive and breifly asks for the time of both Dominic and Destiny and they soon agree. He announces himself as Brian and states that he has reliable information on their supposed deceased family, As Dominic becomes aggravated and confused about what's currently occuring, Destiny asks how does he know about their family lineage and secure secret. Brian implies the both that a lineage textbook was given to him years early ago and informed him of each descendant that currently is deceased and alive. While Dominic questions his use to the term descendant, Brian replies to both Destiny and Dominic that he is considered their estranged cousin. which leaves Dominic and Destiny in a temporary astounded & confused state of mind. Arriving at the nearby beauty salon to check up on Kate's waiting period, Michael walks into the reception shop where he summons Kate to embrace her as he went all day without holding her into his arms. Kate informs him that he shouldn't wait if he feels unfomfortable, she believes if may take her longer than she anticipated. Michael replies that it doesn't bother him to be in an environment consisting of multiple homosexuals and beautiful women, which leaves Kate blushing continuously. Michael also informs Kate that since homecoming is approaching, may he be her escort if she doesn't mind. In a sarcastic response, Kate replies that she already is being escorted by an ancient, magnificent, and original vampire known as Michael that she couldn't resist but accepting. Leaving him blushing as well, Michael embraces her with a unresistable kiss that pleases them both. Looking into each others eyes, Michael proclaims that he loves Kate, while she responds that she loves him more, and the two collide and comfort each other as Michael states that he has to return to school and departs, while leaving Kate in a conceivable condition. Procrastinated to arrive at work and not able to find the location of Sariah, André begins to worry of what may be occurring at the latest hour. With him having no clear conscious of what the day may bring, André immediatently arrives at his job and is endevious surprised by his entire colleagues, along with Sariah. With an astonishing expression, they all announced to him a tremendous birthday, while Sariah continues to secretively blush due to his absolute age. As he accepts and appreciates his condolences from others, he intimately consoles Sariah and thanks her for not forgetting unlike himself. Sariah replies what kind of woman would she be considered if she obliberated the idea of the love of her life's birthday. André replies that his depth of love for her will still be the same. Informing him that he worries to much and stresses about the field of employment, Sariah implies to him that he needs to relax and enjoy the wonderous moment that only last temporarily. Asking about her statement, Sariah unexpectedly & intensely latches onto Andre's shirt and restrains him into his seat and begins to make inevitable love to him, which André accepts at the given moment. Attending a press conference to announce her new fragrance and to imply that she's temporarily stepping down as CEO to spend time with her family, Ariana speculates about how the corporate world has given her much acceptance but also much stress upon her occupational life as well as personal life. Stating that she demands no more further questions, Ariana heads back to her office and recieves an unexpected appearance from Selene to check on her curious life and how she's been handling the corporate problems coming directly at her from left to right. Ariana implies that it has been a controversial problem of her trying to balance her career as well as being in a relationship with Dominic. Selene replies that she hopes that she's not putting her career aside for a man (werewolf) that has low standards. Ariana fastly approaches Selene and informs her that she doesn't love him for the choices he made during his past, but who he is internally and currently. Absolutely agreeing with her response, Selene suggests that she should at least foward herself to another position in her company before completely stepping down to focus more on a unbalanced relationship. While standing in the window and looking down at the city's population, Ariana states that he's worth it. Attending the local recreational center where Gordon is currently employed, Ayana and Jamia enjoy a day together without using their witch capabilities and magic to solve a difficult problem. Ayana implied to Jamia isn't it considered abundant without letting magic control the very existence of each action that we make. Jamia defensively replies that it's regarded as perforated and makes her unstable without being who she is within. Very fond of her acknowledgement, Ayana states that they shouldn't hide who they are but ask herself what would be the outcome if society doesn't accept them for who they are. As Jamia begins to gather her response, sh admits that everyone wants to be accepted but it's never a catastrophic speculation if someone is considered different such as themselves. No longer feeling that normal is their inferior way to co-exist among humans, Ayana gives Jamia the hint that they can once again apprehend their power to co-exist between others. Sarcastically excited about her re-established choice, Jamia conjures a pulse spell that makes each light in the building exclude from the current form, which leaves Ayana questioning whether she made the right decision due to her cousin's actions. In the dark alleys of Brooklyn, Patience continues to walk home quickly as she feels that she is being followed by typical threats that pose danger to her and many others. Trying to get to the steps of her apartment, she is nearly grabbed by a neighborhood theif until he falls unknowingly, which begins to result in him suffering devious convulsion among his brain as Patience is fully aware of inflicting pain upon him which results in eradicating him quickly. As Patience acknowledges her power, she hears an anonymous applause approaching her which tends to be Lorena. Patience questions who she is and how does she know of her capabilities. Lorena reacts that she is much like her, but implies that she's the first of their kind, powerful, and that she's been searching for a prodigy like Patience and that her deceitful plot will end their pain and their fear once and for all. Patience dignifies her courage to plot against the undead that inhabits the world, which leads to Patience accepting her offer and joining her imminent coven. Sitting on the steps of his residence and thinking about his current composure of not feeding from humans, Eric receives a guest appearance from one of his supernatural sheriffs and closest friends, Terrell. Reacting towards his position, Terrell questions that the cravings still haven't abandoned his system, as Eric replies that not quite and if it has then he wouldn't be an afflicted mode of trying to forget his forgotten life. Laughing at his remarkable but evident response, Terrell states that he knows him better than anyone and that it's not going to take a couple days to wipe away clean from his consciousness. Doubting his urges to fullest extent, Eric implies that it's exactly what he's afraid of which may currently control his every action. Characters Image:Eric.jpg|Eric Image:Oma.jpg|Vincent Image:34.jpg|Michael Image:8020.jpg|André Image:Sid.jpg|Camille Image:KE.jpg|Ariana Image:Jess.jpg|Connor Image:Dq.jpg|Marissa Image:Life.jpg|Christian Image:alex_pt.jpg|Tyler Image:Chels.jpg|Isabella Image:Jessica23.jpg|Ayana Bennett Image:Rosa.jpg|Victoria Bennett Image:Haw.jpg|Lauren Bennett Image:2.jpg|Dominic Image:38.jpg|Destiny Image:Jad.jpg|Gordon Image:Ant.jpg|Matthew Image:Rick.jpg|Wesley Image:Aaa.jpg|Marcus Image:S1.jpg|Kayla Image:Lo.jpg|Richard Image:david.jpg|Derren Image:Me.jpg|Sariah Image:ka1.jpg|Kate Image:Alicia.jpg|Kristina Image:Sahy.jpg|Selene Image:Shane1.jpg|Slater Image:Oli.jpg|Paige Image:HeatherH2.jpg|Jamia Bennett Image:Cammy.jpg|Ethan Image:Amb.jpg|Faith Image:tf.jpg|Hayden Image:V1.jpg|Nyla Image:Jakey.jpg|Nick Image:Jjuju.jpg|Ryan Image:Tj.jpg|Scott Image:N.jpg|Stella Image:Kes2.jpg|Lorena Image:Jaden.jpg|Terrell Image:Summer.jpg|Becca Image:Thomas.jpg|Jaden Image:Than.jpg|Patience Image:brook.jpg|Zyra Image:Bron7.jpg|Brian Image:Gr.jpg|Grant Image:H1.jpg|Vivian Image:Shan2.jpg|Trinity Image:GH.jpg|Xavier Image:loganb.jpg|Helena Image:E2.jpg|Natalie Image:Colton.jpg|Reed Image:j1.jpg|Dawn Image:Wade.jpg|Wade Image:alice.jpg|Alice Image:Crys.jpg|Irina Image:Ord.jpg|Armand Image:Aaron.jpg|Aaron Image:James.jpg|James Image:Morgan.jpg|Morgan Image:Gabrielle.jpg|Gabrielle Image:Alaric.jpg|Alaric Image:Diana.jpg|Diana Image:stefan.jpg|Stefan Image:Marie.jpg|Adrienne Image:Jake1.jpg|Jake Image:Blake.jpg|Blake Image:Marie Bennett.jpg|Marie Bennett Image:Leo.jpg|Leo Image:Pedro.jpg|Edward Image:Kitsch.jpg|Dean Image:Masiela.jpg|Carmen Image:Zoe.jpg|Alaysia Featured Article Connor Connor was a nomadic vampire who declared war against the The Old Ones during the year 1511, in order to take control of the vampire world. He assembled an army of newborns, which he murdered and transfigured thousands of innocent humans into vampires on the border of the East Coast. Connor was defeated by The Old Ones and by several of their fellow companions. He dissapeared without a trace, as his newborn army was slaughtered. The Old Ones are currently concerned with the latest murders and dissapearances, feeling that it may Connor's work in the making. Read more of this article | The Old Ones Wiki:Featured Character! Featured Image *Gordon during his first transition into a werewolf. Featured Abilities Mind Compulsion Mind Compulsion is a rare ability exclusive to Vampires, The Old Ones and Hybrids. It allows the user to control another person's mind by making eye contact, somewhat astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Vampires can only compel humans while The Old Ones & Hybrids can compel both humans and vampires. Compulsion doesn't work if the victim is on vervain. As vampires users grow older, their mind compulsion skills evolve and mature. Procreation Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids (although it is so far unclear if this is via blood ingestion like vampires, or through bites or sexual reproduction like werewolves.) Rate the episode "Let The Right One In"? 100% 90% 80% 70% 60% Lower Average 215 users voted in last week's , and the results are in!80% of you are girls Thanks for voting, and be sure to check back for new polls each week! Category:Templates Category:Templates Category:Templates Category:Templates Category:Templates Category:Browse